There is a rapidly increasing concern with contamination of the environment caused by improper waste disposal. The general solution that has been proposed is to separate the waste products from businesses and residences into classifications so that recyclable materials can be separated from potentially toxic materials and waste materials that are otherwise safe for disposal.
In some parts of the country, systems have been established in which a householder separates trash into color-coded containers, which are then picked up and dumped into a truck that has separate compartments color-coded to correspond to the householder's trash containers. This, of course, requires the householder to have several separate containers for the different types of waste. This also makes it difficult for the trash collector to efficiently load the waste into the collector vehicle since the trash is separated by visual codes only.
There is therefore a need for a waste collection and disposal system which will minimize the number of containers that a household must maintain, and which will also improve the collection efficiency of the various types of waste. In order for the system to be effective, any such system must be easy and relatively inexpensive for the householder to use, and also must facilitate the proper collection of the waste while maintaining the waste into the predetermined classifications throughout the collection and disposal process.